


Król i jego demony

by Ginny_N



Series: Możesz to mieć [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQIAP+, M/M, mostly just king James tho, queer, some gay sparkles for the king
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_N/pseuds/Ginny_N
Summary: Czwarta część naszego cyklu porawiającego losy postaci LGBTQIAP+ z jedenastej serii Doctor Who.





	Król i jego demony

Król Jakub nie spogląda w głąb siebie – zbyt przeraża go ciemność, która wyciąga po niego z tego wnętrza ręce. Nie podda się temu złu… Nie, to zło w ogóle nie istnieje. Oni, król jest eponimem dobra, który nie musi lękać się własnych demonów. Bo tych demonów, oczywiście, nie ma. I nikt nie odważy się powiedzieć inaczej. Nikt nie powie, że król jest nagi. Nikt poza Doktor o oczach starszych niż oczy najstarszych z diabłów. Oczach pełnych współczucia – dla niego, króla Anglii i Szkocji! Dobre sobie. A jednak…  
Kiedy Doktor odlatuje, wciąż na niego zła, Jakub pozwala sobie spojrzeć w głąb siebie. I ku swojemu zdziwieniu między ciemnością i smutkiem dostrzega kilka jasnych iskier. W tym jedną, której na imię George.


End file.
